


It's raining.

by winterjae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjae/pseuds/winterjae
Summary: In which Soonyoung hated rain but it always raining.





	It's raining.

It's raining, again. Soonyoung always hated rain, it makes him sad. Like deeply sad. When it's raining, he is a mess. And to make things worse, it is raining and he is in the practice room with other members. Not like they can hear the rain from the soundproofed-room but he knew. He knew that outside, the sky is pouring the rain like there's no tomorrow. He sighed, "Hey guys, I think this is all for today, we will continue tomorrow."

Jeonghan, probably noticed his expression, nudged Seungcheol and the leader's expression changed. He quickly ushered the other members to pack their things and go back to their dorm. Jeonghan signaled to him to go first and wait for him at the car and the leader did what Jeonghan said.

"Hey, you okay?"  
"Yes hyung, I'll just need a moment and I'll be alright."  
"Okay, I'll tell the manager to pick you up later okay?"  
"Alright hyung", Soonyoung gave a small smile to Jeonghan.  
"Don't be too hard on yourself", the second oldest member patted his back, grab his things and make his way to the others.

He heard the door shutted down and Jeonghan's footsteps getting farther and farther. He slumped his body on the floor. It's too quiet, he thought. The practice room that was loud with too many people is now silent. He can hear it coming, the sadness. A single tear went down on his right cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it because he needed this. He needed to let out the sadness while he still can. He still can hear the rain outside and his body responded. They started going on full sobbing mood. He wailed and wailed. Letting the sadness out but it seems that it will never stop. He felt like his heart is being ripped out of his body. It hurts, it hurts too much. He let his body drifted off to sleep. He always do this, it's like they have the shutting down sistem. He knew his manager will carry him to the dorm later. His sobbing slowed down and the sleep overpowering him. Soon, he stop crying.

"Soonyoung-ah"  
"Soonyoung-ah"  
"Kwon Soonyoung."

He tried to open his eyes. He squinted, it's too bright, he slowly try to open his eyes. There stood a boy with a smile. A boy that he missed so much, smiling so bright as if he is the sun itself.

"Jihoonie?"  
"Hey Soonie, wake up or I'll kick your ass"

Pssh, that's so Jihoon's things to said. Soonyoung sat himself up facing the small boy. Jihoon came to him, crouched down and ruffled his hair. 

"You look ugly, Soon-ah" he said, teasing.  
"It's not my best condition, I've been better" , he replied, eyes still on the smaller boys who now is sitting down, thighs touching with him. They smiled.

"I missed you"  
"I know, that's why I came"  
"Why you don't come any sooner?"  
"I've been busy"  
"With what?"  
"Missing you."

Kwon Soonyoung hated rain because it took his soulmate. But he also like it, because his soulmate will come if it's raining. 

"Let me stay here a little longer." 

He may be imagining things but he saw Jihoon smiled and he did too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in seventeen. I hope you guys like it. I wrote this in 15 minutes when I was crying listening to shinee. I hope you guys like it! Come scream at me on my twitter @winterjaes. Kudos and comments will be highly appreciated ❤


End file.
